Fukuzashi Clan
Fukuzashi Clan History The Fukuzashi Clan was founded as a result of Zen Fukuzashi, the legendary 5th Hokage failure, ultimately discovering the true power of the Hachimon. Zen was quick to write down his discoveries before his untimely and unexpected death. In addition to Zen, his adopted brother Mozuki also contributed as the co-founder of the clan. Generations passed down these genes until one day, on a solo meditating mission away from his village, Zen's great-great-great grandson Hiroki discovered red chakra. Hiroki first thought his fingers were on fire- he had accidentally released red chakra whilst beginning to train projectiles after a long meditation spree Hiroki trained this bloodline chakra until he was sure he could pass it down. With a few new clan ninjutsu under his belt (he used this to improve his poor skills in that category), the then-Kage levelled man taught this jutsu to the then-Genin levelled Christopher Wallace and Fukuzashi. Within a few years Hiroki was able to come in contact with his distant cousins and convince them to send their kids, Scimm, Kong, and Kurai to Sunagakure from the Clan Island. Training his nephews and cousins further, Hiroki soon established their clan, the Fukuzashi, in Sunagakure. Some time passed as new members travelled from the Fukuzashi Island to the mainland. Some common known generations are HCR (Hiroki-Chris-Ryoku) and SIM (Scimm-Iaguri-Matthew). The clan hails from an island as well as Sunagakure, though it changes origins often. Several events continued on throughout the arc, jumbling up all the Fukuzashi maindland members into the village of Konohagakure. To be continued.. Clan Rankings Leader: Zen Hiroki Christopher Wallace :Council: Mozuki Scimm Iaguri Ryoku Matthew It is currently unknown as to how the leader is chosen, though currently it is led by Hiroki. The council is composed of the higher-ranking and more experienced members. The council meets with the leader ever so often to make clan decisions, though the ranks are rarely called together unless a clan problem has started. Origins The Fukuzashi originally come from a small island off of the Sea Country. The island is titled 'Fukuzashi Island', and on it inhabitants only Fukuzashi. It consists of only one clan town composed of Fukuzashi clan members, located between two hills and a waterfall. The island is rather luxurious and a tropical area, though it also boasts a small forest and several waterfall areas. Several talented ninja, Hiroki's cousins and aunts/uncles, protect the island, whilst the clan elders manage it. The mainland clan, composing of Hiroki and his nephews and cousins, send money and supplies to the island. All original Fukuzashi clan members come from this island. Members Zen Fukuzashi X-''' Clan founder. All of the bloodline manipulation credits to him. More famously known as the world's first Hachimon Master and the fifth Hokage. '''Mozuki Fukuzashi ''X''- Zen's adopted younger brother. He hails from Kirigakure and has relative ties to the former Mizukage, Seig. Did not make a huge impact on the shinobi world, but had a country accent. Hiroki FukuzashiX '- THE TRENDSETTER and Zen's charismatic and seemingly foolish great-great-great grandson. Almost a century after Zen's death, Hiroki discovered the Fukuzashi abilities randomly. Somewhat famous for being Kazekage for a long period and bringing Sunagakure to it's highest point of power and influence in centuries. Dubbed the best marksman the world has ever seen, he is also commonly known to people as an idiot that shouldn't have ever had power. Sadly, Hiroki has passed away. '''Christopher (Wallace) Fukuzashi '- THE SOLDIER and Hiroki's cousin, Christopher. Christopher's father was Zen's brother's great-great-great grandson. Born in an island off of Kirigakure, Christopher and his twin brother Ryoku grew up in a series of places, raised by their few-year older cousin Hiroki. Christopher originally did not want to become a shinobi, though Hiroki, with the power of Kazekage, forced his cousin through the Academy. Some of Hiroki's personality is evident in the way Chris acts. More known as the world's greatest shinobi medic and the latest Kazekage. 'Ryoku Fukuzashi ''X '- Hiroki's cousin, twin brother of Christopher. Raised alongside Christopher by Hiroki, Ryoku was the quieter and more sophisticated one of the twin brothers. He travelled with Hiroki and Chris until the three settled down in Sunagakure. Ryoku originally wanted to become a blacksmith, though he alongside his twin brother were eventually forced to become shinobi by Hiroki. Ryoku seemed to be the weaker of the twin brothers, as he did not truly possess a desire to become a ninja. Currently dead but living as an undead soldier for the Necromancers. '''Kurai 'Tensei' Fukuzashi '- Nephew of Hiroki/Chris/Ryoku, HCR. Kurai is the eldest of five Fukuzashi brothers. He came to Sunagakure when it was at its highest point, and at the time Hiroki was at the rising point of his Fukuzashi career. Not much is known about Kurai's personality, it is known he had became a Sunagakure genin, though he soon disappeared under mysterious circumstances. He as resurfaced in Konohagakure and pops in every now and then but as recently joined his family and friends in Sunagakure once it was rebuilt. 'Kong Fukuzashi ''X - 'Nephew of HCR. Kong is the second eldest of the 5 Fukuzashi brothers. He grew up in Sunagakure, though soon moved to Konohagakure after Suna was destroyed. He became a genin, though he soon died along Kurai under mysterious circumstances. Presumed deceased. '''Akahoshi FukuzashiX '- Nephew of HCR. Akahoshi is the third eldest of the 5 Fukuzashi brothers, and the eldest living one. He currently resides in Sunagakure, where he trains as if he were a Chuunin. The only thing keeping him from becoming one is the fact that he missed the last one and has to wait 6 months for the next one. 'Sagara Fukuzashi - '''Nephew of HCR. Sagara is the youngest of the 5 Fukuzashi brothers. Lives in Konoha and is apparently a student. '''Matthew Fukuzashi '- One of the older generations, he grew up alongside uncles Hiroki, Christopher, and Ryoku in Sunagakure. The three uncles taught Matthew a ton of stuff back in Sunagakure. Matthew moved to Konoha with his clanmates after the destruction of their home village, Sunagakure. Slightly famous for his high rank, though like his uncles Hiroki and Chris he is a known slacker. He is pretty adept at clan jutsu, usually being the one to teach the newest generation a thing or two, and is pretty good at suiton type jutsu. 'Scimm FukuzashiX '- THE PRIDE OF THE FUKUZASHI CLAN and one of the veteran clan members, son of Hiroki's elder sister. Lived in Sunagakure with Matthew, Chris, Ryoku, and Hiroki until the village was destroyed. Currently lives in Konohagakure and has taken the chuunin exams. He passed but only because of his seniority over the other Genin. His attitude almost cost him the rank, however. Now a Chuunin, he is adept at four clan techniques and is currently pursuing a slight medical career, after which he will start training with the former Hokage Izabelle Bai. 'Iaguri Fukuzashi '- Hiroki's adopted son, though he is the actual son of Hiroki's deceased younger brother. Lived in Sunagakure for a bit with his clanmates, soon moved to Konohagakure. He is one of the two black members of the clan, alongside Chris. Iaguri is a Chuunin alongside his cousin Scimm. Above average at clan techniques and the number one weaponist. '''Pollux Fukuzashi ''X''- Hiroki's adoptive son. Pollux arrived at Sunagakure when he was three years old, he is currently eight years old. Pollux is being raised alone by Hiroki in Konohagakure. No current plans for becoming a shinobi, partly because of Hiroki. Mayen Fukuzashi X '''- Mayen is the Fourth eldest of the five brothers, Second youngest. Born in Konoha, he moved to Sunagakure. However, at age seven he returned to Konoha. He had falsely believed that his name were Kenta, but it in fact turned out to be Mayen, much to his suprise. He returned to Sunagakure with his family and still has a bit of an attitude. '''Itari FukuzashiX- Mayen's brother, arrived alongside Mayen in Konohagakure. Grew up on the Fukuzashi island, cousins and nephew of most members. He is currently a Genin of Sunagakure, where he lives. One of the newer generations. Penelope Fukuzashi X '''- Scimm's sister from Fukuzashi Island. She was so weak that she died at the war from Ameratsu flames. '''Daren FukuzashiX - Adopted by the clan in a meeting. He doesn't have any traits of the blue eyes, and natural look, but he wishes to seek the best for his new found family members. Kazuma FukuzashiX - Nephew of Hiroki. He resembles Zen Fukuzashi because of his blue eyes a trait all Fukuzashis have and blond hair. He seeks to become true and hard-working in order to live up to the Fukuzashi name. Sofia Fukuzashi - Daughter of Matthew Fukuzashi. Born and raised up to a certain age in Fukuzashi Island before Matthew ordered her to be sent to Sunagakure, where she currently lives now under her and her family's care. Todd Fukuzashi - Son of Matthew Fukuzashi. Born and raised to a maiden fallen in love with Matthew. The maiden dissapeared and left Matthew to care for Todd for two years before having to ship him off to Fukuzashi Island to be cared for correctly. Once five, he was sent to the Great Village to live with his father and sister. Kadou Fukuzashi - Not much there is to tell about him. Origins are unknown but his roots generally grow towards the clan. Considering he was a lazy person, he got shipped out to Konoha from the island at the oldest age of Fifteen. He still takes his clan's code of conduct seriously and hates those who generally talk smack about it. Tatsuki Fukuzashi- Son of Hiroki and older brother of Yakoshi. Because he was to young to be along side with his older siblings and relatives(hardly not knowing his own father), he was raised by Grandma Fukuzashi and learned stories of what Tatsuki likes to call "The Big Three" (HRC). Tatsuki's dream is for him and Yakoshi to become Sannins like his elders. Ichirou Fukuzashi - Son of Iaguri along with his older brother Yabura. He ws born in Sunagakure young, then traveled to Konoha along with the other remaining Fukuzashi. Yabura Fukuzashi - Son of Iaguri older brother of Ichirou NPC Members '''Grandma Fukuzashi - '''Old Coon. Still alive...shockingly. Clan Traits/Justu Kekkei Genkai: Mutated Chakra- Appears red in color and is naturally hotter than Katon when touched by anyone other than the user, meaning Fukuzashi A -CAN- burn Fukuzashi B. All Fukuzashi are born with blue eyes, hair color varies. It is unknown at what point they know if they possess the clan chakra bloodline, though most members begin training for the clan jutsu around mid-genin level. The Fukuzashi possess a variety of kekkei genkai based jutsu, the most common of them being Chakra Ball, which is what the newer members learn when they begin training. Each jutsu revolves around the user's ability to control and manipulate their chakra into different shapes and forms. The most basic jutsu, such as Chakra Ball or Chakra Tanto, do not require hand signs and rely solely on the user's chakra control. However once a clan member uses B+ ranked jutsu hand signs are a must as the level of manipulation and control is much higher than the C ranked Chakra Ball. List of Fukuzashi Justu Chakra Ball - A C ranked jutsu, and the most basic of the Fukuzashi clan's arsenal of techniques. The jutsu does what the name implies and fires a ball of chakra at a target. Beginners start at baseball sized Chakra Balls while experts can get to bowling ball sized. Beginners are also limited to using their hands only where experts can fire the jutsu from their mouth as well. It does not have any hand signs. Chakra Claws- A mid C ranked jutsu, the second most basic of the Fukuzashi clan's technique arsenal. This is one of the few close ranged Fukuzashi techniques, where the user manipulates their chakra to send claws out from their knuckles. The claws have a mild range, and give a burning feeling when hitting, and can slice users up. The higher the users control, the longer the claws can be active, and the more devistating the technique is. The Claws are a new edition to the clan pool. Chakra Bind - A low B ranked jutsu, and the second most basic of the Fukuzashi clan's arsenal of techniques. The jutsu does what the name implies and binds a target with chakra. The jutsu is similar to water prison where some form of contact with water must be made, only water is replaced with the Fukuzashi clan's red hot chakra which burns the person or thing trapped. Unlike the water prison jutsu, Chakra Bind can be held from a short distance via chakra link in one of the user's hands. Beginners will need to make physical contact with the target to start the binding process while experts can make contact from a distance via Chakra Ball and use the chakra link to control and spread the chakra around their target. It does have three hand signs. Chakra Star - A mid B ranked jutsu, and the first intermediate of the Fukuzashi clan's arsenal of techniques. The jutsu does what the name implies and creates a star of chakra the user can throw, most stars appearing to be windmill shuriken. Beginners can only create and throw a Chakra Star like an ordinary windmill shuriken while experts can use a chakra link to alter or retract the star after being thrown. Also those with experience in chakra rotation can apply that to increase the speed at which the star spins, in turn increasing its power and cutting ability. It does have three hand signs. Chakra Tanto - A mid B ranked jutsu, and the second intermediate of the Fukuzashi clan's arsenal of techniques. The jutsu does what the name implies and creates a tanto of chakra the user can attack with for close combat. It works off the same principle as Chakra Star, only it can't be thrown due to it being a tanto. Beginners can create a single Chakra Tanto from the palm of one hand while experts can not only create one in each palm, but can also apply the chakra to a real tanto for a small power boost, although it is hardly in the same league as Raiton and Fuuton enhanced weapons. It does not have any hand signs. Chakra Shield - A low A ranked jutsu, and the first advanced of the Fukuzashi clan's arsenal of techniques. The jutsu does what the name implies and creates a shield of chakra, size varying depending on how much chakra the user puts into the jutsu. The standard body sized Chakra Shield alone is difficult because the user must concentrate on gathering their chakra out in front of them while condensing it enough so attacks don't pass right through it; because of these two key factors, the jutsu is quite difficult to perform can't be held very long without the cost of a lot of chakra. Beginners will only have enough skill and experience to create small to medium size shields, not even enough to cover their whole body while experts can not only create full body sized shields, but also shields large enough for more than one person, the known largest being one person tall by three people wide, or 6ft tall and 18ft wide. It does have three hand signs. Chakra Dragon- A mid A ranked jutsu one of the most powerful in the Fukuzashi's arsenal of techniques, formed by Iaguri Fukuzashi. The user releases a medium amount of handseals, forming a dragon made purely out of Fukuzashi chakra. The user can control the Dragon with their manipulation, and can easily be condensed and formed to kill someone. The hotness of the technique can burn skin, leave scars, and burn off body parts, but takes a immense amount of chakra, and burns the clothes of the user if the Dragon is too close. Chakra Release - An A ranked jutsu, and probably the most powerful or at least useful of the Fukuzashi clan's arsenal of techniques and is, well, too secretive to put on here. It does have hand signs. Clan Alignments As a result of Hiroki's nature, the Fukuzashi clan is directed towards a good perspective. Most members are raised to become strong shinobi and 'heroes' of their generations, the biggest example of this being Scimm as he always tries to be the hero of any situation. As a result, a Fukuzashi code book has been created, consisting of a mixture of the Gentleman's Code, the Shinobi Code, the Mission Code, the Honor Code, and some Fukuzashi original Rules.